Camping Trip
by AriZevie4EVER
Summary: Stevie thinks it's just a stupid camping trip. But can Zander make it the "time of her life"?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, fellow How to Rockers! Anyone have a twitter? If you do, then follow me! My username is ArianaMulu4EVER, and I'll follow back! Also help trend, #SaveHowtoRock.**

**Anyway, here's a new story. I just found out there is a Zolly Version of this. But I'm not copying ANYTHING from that author because I haven't even read it! So, on with the story.**

**Stevie's POV**

The crisp autumn air flowed around me, as the bus doors slid open. My feet automatically climbed the small steps, taking me inside the vehicle. I waved to the bus driver, as I started walking through the aisle. Once I reached the back of the bus, I plopped down in a seat that was near the window. As soon as I settled in, my gaze wandered outside, searching for people to get on.

Suddenly, I felt the presence of someone as they sat next to me. I didn't even bother turning my head to find out who it was.

"Hey, baby," Zander whispered smoothly in my ear.

"I knew it was you," I said, rolling my brown eyes.

Zander's lips curved into a smirk. "Aw, you know me so well, baby."

I scoffed lightly. "I wish I didn't."

"Fine, I'm sorry," he pouted, jutting out his bottom lip.

"No, I'm sorry. I just don't want to go to this stupid camping trip," I explained, sighing. It was true; this was such a bad idea and my mood definitely reflected that.

Zander smiled, wiggling his eyebrows. "I'll make sure this trip will be the time of your life. Please remember that."

I just nodded and closed my eyes as the bus started to move. A couple of hours later, I woke up with a pair of lips near my ear, the warm breath tickling me.

"Wake up, Stevie," Zander murmured.

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the rays of sunlight. I realized that sometime during my nap, my head had landed on Zander's shoulder, resting there. And his arm was curled protectively around my waist. At the realization, I sat up and gave an angry look.

Zander threw his arms up in surrender. "It was you, not me. Anyway, we're there. See?"

I focused my attention to where he was pointing. All the kids in our grade were already standing outside. Feeling the need to join then, I glanced back at Zander. Motioning with my hand, I told him to get out the seat. He followed my order and when he did that, I took his hand in mine.

With him in tow, I ran outside. Our hands were still intertwined, which made him look down. A small grin lit up his face.

"Told ya this trip would be awesome," he muttered.

I gave him a sarcastic look. "Maybe for you." At that, I let go of his hand.

As soon as we got to the location where everyone was, we waited patiently for Mr. March to talk.

"Hello, people! And welcome to this fantastic nature-filled camping trip. Before we discuss what we're actually going to be doing here, I'll announce roommates. Remember your roommate won't always be your partner," Mr. March began, pausing slightly for a dramatic effect. "Molly, you're with Grace. Kevin, you're with Nelson. Zander, you're with Phil, and Stevie, you're with Kacey."

I giggled under my breath at the chance of having my best friend as my roommate. I spotted her in the crowd and waved. Immediately, I made my way towards her and we walked off to go find our place to stay.

Mr. March said that we had to set up our tents (and of course, I had to be the one to do it because _hello_, Kacey Simon isn't into that). By the time that task was complete, it was already night time, so we jumped into our p.j.'s.

Kacey and I both went inside our tent to crawl into our sleeping bags. I smiled at mine, which was purple and yellow, with a hint of blue. Kacey's was pink with red sparkles (of course). We were too tired to talk, so we agreed to just get some rest. My eyes had gotten to the point where they couldn't stay open anymore. I closed them and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: I know it's not great, but it's going to get better. I promise; well hopefully :D I have everything planned out and there will definitely be a lot of Zevie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! I know I know no updating for a LONG TIME! But i dont update to often! its because of school and so on! I should have pmed you if you reviewed, but if i didnt im SUPER sorry! Ill get to you later! No worries :) Oh and in this chapter there is a bathroom and stuff just use your imagination and pretend that there could be a proper bathroom in a tent! Sorry for the rant. Oh btw this is rated T for certain reasons...

{Stevie's Pov}

I woke up and started rubbing my eyes to get used to the sun light. I yawned, stretched and got up. I walked over Kacey and tip toed to the bathroom, not wanting to wake her up. I did my usual routine in the bathroom. After I took my shower I wrapped my hair with a towel and changed my clothes. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I had the perfect outfit for getting messy. I was wearing a flannel shirt with black skinny jeans and my usual combat boots. I walked out and realized Kacey woke up.

Kacey smiled, "Good Morning Sunshine"

I smiled, "Good Morning"

She walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. I waited until Kacey came out of the bathroom. She was already. She was wearing a camouflaged top with sparkles that said Kacey and she wore jean shorts that started right before her mid thigh. For her shoes she was wearing light green uggs. When our hair was dried, we walked out and say in the circle everyone already made. I sat next to Zander. We kept on talking about instruments and how Zander should teach me how to play a ukelele. came and with a bull horn he yelled, "Hello everyone-"

Molly screamed,"You know you don't need to use a freakin bull horn!"

Mr. March went on screaming into the bull horn anyways,"As I was saying Hey peeps! We will be doing some trust exercises and you get to choose your own partners! Go ahead". I asked Zander, "Want to be partners"

Zander smiled, "Sure baby! It'll be fun"

After everyone was done choosing partners told us what trust exercises we were doing. One partner would do one exercise with the other partner. We didn't have enough time for both partners to do a trust exercise since it would take a long time for one and we will have to have breakfast later. Zander insisted to be the person who had to guide me in the woods when i was blind folded. I was kind of nervous, I knew he had something up his sleeve. We went inside the woods where we were supposed to go and Zander grabbed the blind fold. He smiled and wrapped the blind fold around my eyes. He tied it and I felt him walk in front of me. He grabbed my hand and started walking.

{Zander's Pov}

I grabbed both Stevie's hand and turned her around so she was in front of me. I started walking slowly smiling.

Stevie whispered, "I hope you know what you're doing".

I smirked, "Don't worry baby. I'm here for you".

We both started walking and started talking to each other. We were so into the conversation, I totally forgot that I had to watch every step we took. So I didn't see the huge mud puddle right in front of us. Stevie slipped first and I fell on top of her. Our inches were inches apart and we were breathing heavily.

Stevie quickly asked, What the hell did you do Z"

I answered, "I didn't see the mud puddle so we're in it I guess. Your shirts all muddy though"

Stevie sighed,"We shouldn't have been partners! I feel so uncomfortable right now! Is your shirt muddy?"

"Don't say that and not really". I said.

I stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

I took off my shirt and said, "Here's my shirt. You can wear it if your really uncomfortable"

"Fine,but don't look". Stevie warned.

I closed my eyes and turned around.

"Im done" Stevie said.

I turned around and guided her back to our camping spot. I took off Stevie's blind fold. She blushed when she realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. I smiled at her and she blushed even more. We were the second one's there. Sadly, the people there were Molly and Grace. Grace wasn't the problem Molly was. Molly smiled and walked over to me. She flirtatiously put her hand on my bicep.

"Your really strong and have a nice six pack".

I pulled my arm back and her smile got even wider.

"Trying to play hard to get" Molly whispered.

She put her finger on one of my abs and traced the lining.

"What the hell Molly. Just freakin stop it".

Grace pulled Molly's arm and whispered, "We should go".

They both walked away back to the circle and I turned to face Stevie. Her face was red full of anger for some reason.

She shoves her shirt on my stomach,"Just wear it before some one else sees you". She walked away angrily and sat next to Molly inside the circle. I put the flannel shirt on and sat next to Stevie. She was ignoring me and I had no reason why. I didn't do anything wrong. More people started coming and Stevie was still ignoring me. I cursed under my breath. It's all Molly's fault.

Okay so I didn't like this chapter so much,but I still hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! You guys are amazing and put a smile to my face.


End file.
